Sweet Sacrifice
by Kika Chang
Summary: Harry chega aos 17 anos sem intúito de retorno a Hogwarts, disposto a deixar tudo para enfrentar o destino e destruir aqueles que lhe prejudicaram ao longo de sua jornada. Harry então descobrirá a fidelidade de quem estaria disposto a dar a vida por ele.
1. Capítulo 1: Illudere

**Capítulo 1 – Illudere**

Era fim de tarde do primeiro dia da vida de Harry Potter aos 17 anos. Ele esperava, como em todos os anos, a indiferença de seus tios, desprezo, e nada mais do que um simples "vá cortar a grama e vê se dá um jeito nesse cabelo, moleque". Foi quando ele começou a sentir a diferença que jamais antes vira em sua vida naquela casa.

Desde mais cedo, Harry notou o estranho silêncio que habitava aquela casa, e alguns cochichos por entre corredores quando ele saía e entrava do quarto para ir ao banheiro. Era inegável que sua tia Petúnia tinha um tom tão fúnebre em seus olhos, qual mesmo que sem querer Harry notou que ela não parecia ter tido uma boa noite de sono. Duda estava amoado ao canto da cozinha, sentado à mesa com a cara amarrada, os brações de porco cruzados frente ao corpo arredondado - apesar de agora ter bastante massa muscular onde antes havia apenas grandes montes de banha - e seus olhos estavam completamente vidrados na TV, apesar de Harry ter notado assim que entrou na cozinha que seus ouvidos estavam bem atentos a cada movimento. Aparentemente a atitude de ignorá-lo o dia inteiro da mãe não havia o agradado muito. Tio Válter era outro que, separado da família, estava sentado à sala assistindo ao noticiário, mas sem comentário algum como de costume fazia a cada notícia dada.

Harry teria dado uma atenção maior ao assunto, não houvesse tantos outros rondando desesperadamente sua mente. Não havia passado nem mesmo um mês que ele havia deixado Hogwarts em seu sexto ano, assim como não havia passado nem mesmo um mês, que ele se fora, o deixando sozinho para terminar de trilhar esse caminho... Dumbledore o deixara para seu destino, sozinho, sem que quisesse que fosse assim, pelas mãos daquele, qual Harry caçaria até a morte... e ao lado de seu lorde, ele iria desejar jamais ter traído Dumbledore como traiu, pois Harry o faria se arrepender de cada segundo em que ele fingiu ser o que não era... Severus Snape estava fadado a morrer.

O peito de Harry doía somente de se lembrar das feições de Dumbledore perante Snape... ele podia ver acontecendo frente aos seus olhos, como se fosse agora...

_..." **- Severus... Por favor...** - havia uma súplica nos olhos azuis do diretor, e Harry queria gritar, mas não conseguia. A repugnância e ódio nas marcas frias e duras do rosto de Snape eram claras, quando este ergueu a varinha ao peito de Dumbledore._

_**- Avada Kedavra** - e um jorro de luz verde disparou da ponta de sua varinha e atingiu Dumbledore no meio do peito. Harry sentiu o horror invadir suas entranhas, mas a voz travou em sua garganta, e ele não conseguiu gritar, sendo obrigado a presenciar aquela cena terrível, onde Dumbledore parecia pairar pelos ares em frente à Marca Negra reluzente em verde conjurada no céu, antes de seu corpo, inerte, deixar o quadro de visão de Harry e seguir seu rumo ao chão. Não era real... não podia ser!"..._

Uma lágrima teimou em caminhar pela face de Harry, perdido em memórias, qual ele foi muito rápido em secar e desvencilhar de seus sentimentos. Não era hora para choro, lágrimas... não mais. Ele precisava ser forte, o caminho que o aguardava era longo demais, e se Harry se perdesse no meio por todos que o deixaram nessa vida, jamais conseguiria estar inteiro para prosseguir. Tudo que precisava agora era deixar em segurança àqueles que amava, e que ainda podiam ser salvos... e foi assim que Ginny voltou a seus pensamentos. Harry a veria novamente assim que pusesse os pés n'A Toca mais uma vez, naquela noite quando os Weasley o viessem buscar para o casamento de Gui e Fleur, e não sabia ainda como seria esse reencontro. Estava sentindo saudades homéricas de Ron e Hermione por mais que não se vissem à pouco tempo, sentia uma certa carência tomar conta de seu ser em tempos tão difíceis, porém não tinha exata certeza de o quanto estava ansioso para realmente colocar os pés n'A Toca mais uma vez. A última vez que vira a ruiva foi quando terminaram o curto, mas muito intenso namoro, e imaginar que a veria mais uma vez, talvez pela última, e não saber como ela reagiria à sua presença era bastante massacrante ao estômago de Harry, que revirava com qualquer idéia semelhante que o atormentasse.

E com esse solavanco o garoto que sobreviveu voltou a sentir seus pés batendo ao chão da cozinha da casa dos Dursley, encarando o tampo da mesa. Ele ergueu os olhos muito verdes para olhar ao redor e mais uma vez se localizar. Sua tia estava parada em frente à pia, e esfregava o mesmo prato já há um tempo. Era hora então de tornar real... e pra isso, ele precisava dizer. Precisava agir. Ergueu-se de um impulso da cadeira, e como se estivesse esperando por isso há diversas horas, sua tia largou de imediato o prato, que fez um som alto ao bater ao fundo da pia de pedra e virou-se para ele de uma forma que até o assustou. Duda pareceu ter sentido isso também, porque seus olhos piscaram várias vezes e olharam para a mãe rapidamente, dirigindo-se para Harry logo em seguida. Os olhos fundos de tia Petúnia faziam a voz de Harry falhar um pouco.

**- Han... bem...** - de súbito tio Válter adentrou à cozinha e parou ao lado da esposa. Foi estranho ter uma atenção tão grande dos Dursley sob si, como nunca antes, e Harry frizou o cenho, enquanto uma de suas mãos foi levada à nuca, desvencilhando suas madeixas e as desarrumando um pouco mais. Ele continua **- então... é isso. Minhas coisas já estão arrumadas lá em cima, os Weasley devem estar chegando a qualquer momento pela lareira... então acho que já é bom me despedir por aqui.**

Pronto. Colocou pra fora, então era real. Estava deixando os Dursley, e dessa vez para sempre. A intenção de Harry na realidade era não ter voltando após seu sexto ano, mas por ter sido um dos pedidos registrados em sua memória por Dumbledore, ele o fez. Sabia que era por seu bem, lembrava-se que enquanto estivesse debaixo daquele teto não poderia ser tocado, pois o sangue de sua tia - que corria também por suas veias - o protegia. Mas agora que completara 17 anos, o feitiço protetor concedido por Dumbledore chegava ao seu fim, e de nada bastava mais manter-se ali agora. Ele partiria, e pela última vez.

Pela primeira vez naquele dia ele ouviu então a voz falha de sua tia.

**- Harry...** - ela tomou ar, e aquilo parecia lhe custar muito a sair, enquanto Duda e Válter a encaravam estáticos. **- Você sabe que não deve deixar essa casa... Não precisa. Sabe que se for, lá fora só vai encontrar... a morte.** - Ela estremeceu, e pela segunda vez na vida Harry viu na tia um ar de medo dentre seus olhos, e sentiu a conexão que a mãe dele fazia entre os dois. Mas isso não mudaria o que ele já tinha determinado. Encarou bem os olhos de tia Petúnia, como ela também fez, parecia ver um pouco de sua irmã ali detrás.

**- Não vai adiantar de nada continuar aqui, enquanto o mundo desaba nas mãos daquele maníaco e seus seguidores. Você sabe, tanto quanto eu, Dumbledore te explicou, não explicou? Somente eu posso matar Voldemort, somente nas minhas mãos ele vai ter fim.**

Os olhos dela assentiam, sua boca seca parecia não se atrever a dizer mais uma palavra, enquanto Harry passou os olhos rapidamente pelo tio, e pelo primo. Eles nada diziam, Duda tinha uma expressão confusa, e o tio, o único ali que Harry ainda reconhecia agir quase normalmente, parecia se dividir entre uma grande felicidade de finalmente estar se livrando de Harry, e apoiar a solicitação de sua mulher em Harry não deixar a casa. Na dúvida, ele não disse nada.

Harry pôde ouvir então o som indistinguível de um crepitar, e passos logo em seguida vindos da sala. De imediato ele se dirigiu até lá, seguido dos três Dursley. Um garoto muito alto, de cabelos vermelho-alaranjado, cílios esbranquiçados, olhos azuis e uma pele extremamente alva havia batido a cabeça contra o teto da lareira, e esfregava a testa com uma expressão de dor, o que fez Harry rir automaticamente esquecendo por um momento do resto. Era Ron que chegava com Pó de Flu para dentro da lareira da residência seguido de Arthur, um homem menor que o filho, calvo e com salientes olheiras que naquele momento lembraram as de tia Petúnia à Harry.

**- Ah, oi Harry, você está aí... bom, suas coisas estão prontas -** a voz de Ron era grave hoje em dia, aos 17 anos. Harry acenou um sim com a cabeça, e Ron passou por ele, dando um breve tapa em suas costas de cumprimento, seguindo às escadas em seguida para pegar as bagagens do amigo. Arthur aproximou-se com um sorriso paterno a Harry, que ele retribuiu com muita sinceridade.

**- Feliz aniversário, Harry. Estamos te esperando com um bolo lá em casa...** - ele disse, sem mesmo olhar para os Dursley. A última vez em que se encontraram não havia sido nada agradável, e por mais que Duda estivesse recostado à parede como se a qualquer momento alguém fosse lhe lançar um grande monte de bosta à cara, e tio Válter o espremesse com força buscando pelo próprio espaço na parede, tia Petúnia não movia um músculo, observando cada movimento.

Ron não demorou nada, e já descia carregando o malão pelo carrinho de Harry, e a gaiola de Edwiges em cima.

**- Eu libertei a Edwiges, Harry. Ela vai se sentir melhor voando até lá em casa do que indo por Pó de Flu, tenho certeza...** - ele disse, parando ao lado do amigo com um sorriso.

**- Então... bom...** - Harry virou-se para os tios. Não sabia se devia agradecer. Havia mesmo ao que agradecer? Somente encontrou desprezo e destrato dentro daquelas paredes. Mas ainda que não tivesse tido um verdadeiro lar, que jamais tivesse tido uma família, ao menos teve a proteção que Dumbledore selou sobre seu teto, que apenas existiu por Petúnia o ter aceito. **- obrigado por... tudo.** - Harry não especificou exatamente seu "tudo". Ron irrompeu na lareira antes de Harry e o pai, levando consigo a bagagem, e assim que Harry aproximou-se da lareira, sentiu uma mão magra e ossuda em seu ombro.

**- Harry, espere...** - era de sua tia, que afastou-se ligeiramente até um console mais atrás na sala, voltando com um embrulho nas mãos. Harry olhou para o embrulho, e depois para a tia, retornando ao embrulho antes de pegá-lo.

**- ...O que é isso?** - ele não pôde evitar o ar de desconfiança em sua voz. Um presente? Não era possível. Arthur já estava com a mão preparada sobre a varinha na parte de trás da calça, caso fosse necessário.

**- Leve com você... deveria ter sido seu há alguns anos já... acho que pode te ajudar quando você encontrar... ele... mas NÃO **- Petúnia tomou um tom um pouco mais histérico ao ver Harry já desembrulhando o pequeno pacote de suas mãos. **- Abra quando... quando não estiver mais aqui.**

**- ...Ok... Am... adeus.** - Harry achou aquilo tudo muito estranho. Colocou o embrulho no bolso de sua calça, e virou-se novamente para a lareira. Enquanto entrava nas chamas, deu uma última olhada à sala, como uma despedida por jamais a ver novamente, e olhou para a tia antes de gritar **- A TOCA. **- Momentos antes de sentir seu corpo rodopiar entre cores e sons, Harry pensou ter visto uma Petúnia pálida deixar uma lágrima deslizar por sua face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto via difusas lareiras passarem frente aos olhos, Harry começou a desligar não só seu físico, mas sua mente do que acabara de presenciar em sua, agora, antiga residência. Era impossível continuar qualquer pensamento, quando sabia que em questão de segundos talvez, ELA poderia estar o esperando sair da lareira, com uma expressão que ele não conseguia ver, ou entender devidamente. Junto das voltas que seu corpo era levado, Harry começava a sentir uma forte contração no estômago só de imaginar as feições de Ginny quando chegasse... o que não tardou. Seus pés bateram fortes contra a lareira de pedra da casa dos Weasley, e por pouco seus joelhos não cederam ao chão. Um pouco zonzo da viagem ainda, Harry saiu da lareira limpando as cinzas de cima dos ombros, ao que seus olhos mantinham-se fixos ao chão, como se tentasse atrasar a necessidade de erguer o olhar e encarar quem o esperava do lado de fora. Isso só ampliou o susto, e os olhos arregalados de Harry quando ouviu altas palmas, e um canto ritmado.

**- Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida! Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida** - era regido por diversas cabeças vermelhas, uma loura, uma acastanhada, uma sutilmente grisalha e uma rosa-chiclete, que sorriam para ele sem parar, frente a uma mesa com um bolo de três andares escrito "Parabéns, Harry" em glacê cristalizado azul, vários docinhos e salgadinhos feitos pela própria senhora Weasley, e presentes cercando os pés da mesa. O senhor Weasley vinha logo atrás de Harry com o mesmo sorriso, e Harry sentiu seu rosto queimar de calor, com um sorriso amarelado brincando entre seus lábios, enquanto fungava com os olhos marejando. Harry jamais teve uma verdadeira festa de aniversário na vida, e agora, no meio de tanta dor e tormento, os Weasley conseguiram encontrar uma forma de reunir quase todas as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, e fazê-lo sorrir.

**- Não... não precisava, senhora Weasley, senhor Weasley... muito obrigado... mesmo** - Harry agradeceu, ao que a Molly também se emocionou, e sem querer tropeçando em alguns presentes ao fazer isso, atravessou pela cozinha e abraçou Harry com intensidade.

**- Você merece querido, você merece! Venha, vamos comer...**

Harry se aproximou da mesa, sentindo um calor preencher seu peito, e ele não queria que aquela chama se apagasse, por nada. Enquanto Molly cortava os pedaços de bolo para distribuí-los, Harry sentiu o rosto ser preenchido por uma porção bastante vasta de cabelos, ao que os braços de sua melhor amiga se atiravam por seu pescoço.

**- Parabéns Harry!! Espero que você tenha tido bons dias nessas férias... Estive preocupada, você não respondeu minhas cartas... **

Harry sorriu marotamente ao que Hermione se afastava, e continuou a frase por ela:

**- Como sempre faço, não é? Hahaha... Também senti saudades**

Logo atrás de Hermione vinha Ron, agora carregando um embrulho nas mãos e um sorriso à face.

**- Olha Harry, eu não tive muito tempo, a Hermione chegou aqui ontem e não me deu um sossego pra respirar enquanto falava sem parar sobre... a missão...** - ele baixou o tom para falar essa frase **- mas acho que ficou bom.** - Hermione girou os olhos nas órbitas, encarando Ron com desgosto pelo comentário, e ele fingiu não ver enquanto esperava pela reação de Harry, que abria um embrulho laranja-vivo.

**- Mas o que... WOW! Ron... como você conseguiu isso?** - Harry olhava extasiado para um album de fotos, por fora bastante semelhante ao que Hagrid lhe dera em seu primeiro ano contendo algumas imagens de seus pais, mas por dentro este era bem diferente, contendo diversas imagens vividas por eles no decorrer de seis anos em Hogwarts. Imagens tiradas em momentos não esperados e quais Harry não fazia idéia de como tinham sido tiradas, mas que o fizeram rir ao ver a evolução dele e de seus dois amigos dos 11, aos 16 anos.

**- Papai e mamãe conseguiram uma penseira agora que o papai subiu de cargo... eu retirei algumas lembranças minhas e coloquei lá durante esses dias. Então o Carlinhos me ensinou uma forma de se revelar fotos quando não se tem uma máquina por perto... é só escolher uma lembrança em particular dentro da penseira, recortar ela no momento específico que você quer retratar, envidrar ela entre um tipo de molde específico, e congelar. Fica pronto em 5 minutos... às vezes a foto fica meio difusa, e às vezes a pessoa que cedeu os pensamentos não sai direito na foto, mas tem os movimentos e tudo.** - Ron tinha um ar extremamente orgulhoso em cada palavra.

Harry ria enquanto folheava as lembranças, saudoso de alguns momentos, como quando foi campeão da taça de quadribol para a Grifinória em seu terceiro ano. Viu também imagens de quando dava aulas na AD em seu quinto ano, e se perdeu deslizando os dedos por entre cada componente, que acenava com um sorriso feliz à face. Lembrou-lhe por um momento a imagem de seus pais, junto de Remus e Sirius, jovens acenando na antiga Ordem da Fênix da qual fizeram parte. Seus olhos repousaram em uma garota de feições mestiças ao oriental, cabelos negros, lisos, longos e sedosos que abriam-se como um leque, e ela estava ao seu lado naquele momento: Cho Chang. O Harry da foto olhava de esguelha vez ou outra para ela, assim como ela fazia com ele, e sorrisos tímidos surgiam em ambas às faces. Até quando ele tomou a mão dela junto à sua, ligeiramente, fazendo o Harry real rir à lembrança de como esteve bobo por aquela garota durante quase três anos inteiros. Não conseguia estar no mesmo ambiente que ela, gaguejava a cada momento em que tentavam conversar, mas ainda assim foi a primeira garota por quem Harry se apaixonou na vida e a primeira a quem beijara, por mais que confusões diversas tivessem vindo logo após. Quando seus olhos bateram em Marietta Edgecombe, Harry fez a si próprio o favor de virar logo aquela página e seguir para a próxima foto. Não deveria ter feito isso... era uma imagem bastante recente até, tinha pouco mais de um mês e meio. Um Harry descabelado mas muito feliz sorria, abraçando uma garota menor que ele, seus cabelos quentes cor de fogo deslizavam graciosamente contra o vento e seus olhos encaravam fixamente os de Harry, com o mesmo ar feliz que ele. Naquela foto parecia que nada era capaz de abalá-los, e um beijo delicado, mas carinhoso acontecia a cada 20 segundos. Harry engoliu a seco, fechando o album de fotos derepente e erguendo o olhar. Ainda não havia a visto... na verdade não tinha procurado.

**- Obrigada Ron... as fotos estão demais** - Harry agradeceu com um sorriso, mas no mesmo momento Ron percebeu que Harry se abalou, e o motivo não era tão difícil de notar.

**- Ela também não conseguiu olhar muito tempo pra essa foto, sabe... mas achei que seria importante, entende, guardar alguma coisa...** - Ron disse atento. Harry desviou o olhar.

**- Claro, com certeza. Escutem, o casamento, quando vai ser mesmo?** - Harry mudou drasticamente de assunto, procurando o apoio no olhar de Hermione, e foi ela que respondeu. hr hr

**- É amanhã pela manhã. Fleur quis aqui, no quintal dos Weasley... disse que é o lugar que Gui se sente mais à vontade, e não existe lugar melhor do que esse para os dois se unirem. Pouco antes de você chegar nós estávamos armando os últimos arranjos lá fora, quer ver?**

**- Claro...** - Harry sentiu apenas o alívio de que Hermione o entendera, e levava para longe daquele assunto que só sabia maltratar dele. Hermione e Ron guiavam Harry pela cozinha em direção ao quintal, mas no meio do caminho Remus veio aos sorrisos até os três, ladeado por Tonks, que irradiava alegria, os cabelos rosas quase reluziam de tão vivos, e os olhos azuis sorriam mais do que os próprios lábios em forma de coração dela. Era bastante claro que essa felicidade toda se dava ao fato de sua mão estar bem unida a de Lupin.

**- Olá Harry... meus parabéns... meu presente ficou aí no meio de todos os outros, tem meu nome e da Tonks, espero que goste quando o encontrar...**

**- Obrigado...**

**- E aí Harry, beleza?** - Tonks perguntou, acenando com a mão livre de uma forma exuberando alegria. Harry achou engraçada toda aquela animação que Tonks exalava, mas sua atenção foi inteiramente desviada quando seus olhos brincaram com seus sentimentos, ao passarem por sobre o ombro esquerdo de Tonks, e se deparar com aqueles cabelos ondulando contra o vento, o rosto sério e inexpressivo, e o olhar vago, dela... Ginny Weasley, que entrava pela porta do quintal. Agora com 16 anos, Ginny era uma ruiva exuberante, chamava a atenção não somente pela cor de seus cabelos, mas pelas voltas que seu corpo possuía, e a delicadeza de sua face, ainda que tão mais opaca do que Harry vira ao estar com ela. b **- Harry? O que foi, dementador?** - Tonks perguntou ironicamente, estalando os dedos frente os olhos de Harry, tornando sua atenção a ela. hr hr

**- Ahn? Ah... não... não é nada. Acho que estou um pouco cansado só, é isso...** - ele voltou-se à Ron mais uma vez. **- Eu durmo no seu quarto?**

**- É, a Mione está no quarto da Ginny, Fred e George estão aqui também, Percy voltou pra casa depois de tudo, faz uma semana, eu te contei? Estamos meio apertados, amanhã chegam alguns parentes distantes, mas ainda coube a sua cama entre a minha e a do Percy.** - Ron foi guiando Harry para as escadas, e Harry seguiu de bom grado, deixando agora pra trás Remus e Tonks, com Hermione, que foi se ajuntar a Ginny.

No quarto, Ron não disse muito, Harry pediu por um momento para se trocar antes de se deitar, e Ron entendeu a deixa para voltar ao andar de baixo. Harry precisava ficar sozinho por uns momentos. Nas mãos ele ainda tinha o álbum de fotos que acabara de ganhar, e mesmo sabendo que não devia, ele o abriu diretamente naquela foto, a última que vira... Aquele foi um dia tão bonito, Harry se lembrava perfeitamente... foi o primeiro dia em que estiveram juntos, na foto encontravam-se em frente ao lago, e o primeiro beijo tinha acontecido há poucos momentos anteriores no Salão Comunal depois da vitória da Grifinória sobre a Corvinal. Seu olhar perdia-se naquela foto, enquanto suas lembranças voavam ao ver aquele beijo repetidas vezes acontecendo. _"Você escolheu assim, Harry. Agora pare de se lamentar... é pro bem maior... é pro bem dela..."_ O Harry de sua consciência mais uma vez se manifestara, e fizera ele suspirar infeliz, fechando o album com carinho. Ainda não vira o album inteiro, mas sabia que aquela não era a hora... Quando Harry começou a tirar as roupas para trocá-las por pijamas, sentiu o embrulho no bolso traseiro de sua calça, de sua tia. Tomando-o nas mãos antes de calçar as calças do pijama, Harry começa a desembrulhá-lo, finalmente. Tinha o tamanho da palma da mão de Harry, e aparentemente era uma pequena garrafinha quadrada e transparente, repleta de facetas e contrastes com uma tampa toda trabalhada em vidro, que guardava um líquido de cor amarelada e brilhante. Se assemelhava à um perfume. Havia um bilhete junto, ao qual Harry viu uma letra miudinha e garranchosa. Era de sua tia.

_"Harry, isso pertenceu à sua mãe quando ela era ainda viva e morávamos sob o mesmo teto. Pelo que me recordo, ela chamava isso de Illudere. Seu poder é criar ilusões tão fortes, que são uma mera cópia da realidade, onde somente o bruxo que aplicou a magia, pode distinguir o real da ilusão. É só espirrar em si próprio, no objeto, ou outra pessoa, dependendo do que deseja, e ele funciona. Ela criou essa poção quando tinha 16 anos, me lembro como meus pais ficaram orgulhosos por Lily conseguir até mesmo criar suas próprias magias ao invés de apenas estudá-las... ela o engradou num de seus perfumes favoritos, qual usava diariamente, para esconder de quem não deveria ter conhecimento dele. Deixou escondido debaixo da cama, e o esqueceu quando foi viver com Potter. Use-o quando for a hora certa. Sei que é o que ela teria me pedido pra te mandar fazer. _

_Sua tia,_

_Petúnia"_

Os olhos de Harry não podiam acreditar no que viam. Passaram-se 17 anos de sua vida, e apenas após sua partida eterna da vida dos Dursley, sua tia lhe entregava um artefato que fora de sua mãe?! Tantas perguntas rondaram a mente de Harry nesse momento... Em suas mãos, um perfume de sua mãe, contendo uma magia criada por ela... aquilo era simplesmente a excência de tudo que sua mãe representava. Sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes, Harry retirou a tampa com a maior agilidade que pôde, e levou a pequena garrafinha quadrada ao nariz. Seus olhos fecharam-se quase que instintivamente. Aquele aroma era de longe, o melhor que Harry já sentira na vida inteira. Uma mistura de cheiros onde Harry destinguia de longe lírios, jasmins, rosas e violetas, e até mesmo um sabor aquele perfume parecia trazer aos lábios, de pêssego e pêra, tudo muito chamativo e picante ao mesmo tempo. Ele parecia já ter sentido aquele aroma em sua vida antes, e como um mar de memórias, imagens difusas planaram por sua mente, mas mais do que em qualquer outra ocasião, Harry sentiu uma proximidade sem igual da própria mãe.

**- Mãe...** - seus lábios pronunciaram avulsamente, baixo e rouco, ao que Harry olhava para aquele vidrinho em suas mãos, agora fechado mais uma vez. Mais do que um presente de sua própria mãe, aquele perfume parecia liberar sua alma aos ares...

E Harry adormeceu segurando firme entre os dedos a pequena garrafinha, com um sorriso passeando alegremente por entre os lábios naquela noite.

_Imagem do Perfume de Lily: (retire os espaços para poder vizualizar)_

http :// i178 . photobucket . com / albums / w252 / KikaChang / illudere . jpg


	2. Capítulo 2: The Eternity Bond

**- Harry... ****Harry, acorde...** - uma voz vinha de longe, Harry sentia seu corpo pedindo para ignorar, apesar de sua cabeça ter a ciência de que ele deveria estar em pé. A voz era suave e tinha um "quê" maternal, que fez Harry apertar contra as mãos o frasquinho ao qual havia dormido abraçado. Seus olhos se abriam para uma imagem embaçada e difusa. Com uma das mãos foi em busca dos óculos arredondados como sempre fazia, pela cômoda, mas eles não estavam lá desta vez. Foram colocados em sua mão por outras duas, delicadas e pequenas. Harry colocou os óculos à face enquanto se sentava, e reconheceu então o rosto sorridente de Hermione, que se distanciou em direção à cama de Ron, logo ao lado. Com um suspiro, ele começou a se espreguiçar lentamente enquanto seus pés iam em direção ao chão, ainda mantendo na mão bem fechada o presente mais importante da noite anterior. Harry não pôde evitar o riso quando viu Ron ser literalmente chacoalhado por Hermione, como se estivesse desmaiado em seu sono.

**- Ron, acorda!!!! Mas que droga, será que você esqueceu que hoje é o casamento do seu irmão??? Eu ainda tenho que ir me arrumar!!**

**- Ah... mdexaquet...** - Ron murmurou, virando para a parede e puxando as cobertas até o pescoço, sem nem mesmo se dar o trabalho de abrir os olhos.

**- Eu não mereço isso... vou ter que apelar... RON, UMA ARANHA ENORME ESTÁ INDO DIRETAMENTE NA SUA DIREÇÃO, CUIDADO!!!!**

**- ARANHAS?? ONDE???? CADÊ????? **- Num susto aterrorizado o ruivo pulou da cama junto das cobertas, puxando-as contra si e estremecendo. Harry explodiu em gargalhadas, e Hermione cruzou os braços, rindo e encarando Ron.

**- Sua mãe pediu pra vocês descerem logo, já tem parentes de vocês lá em baixo. Suas roupas estão ali - ela apontou para um conjunto social bruxo pendurado na porta do armário.** - O casamento é daqui apenas algumas horas...

**- Você me enganou!!!!!** - Ron disse incrédulo, seus olhos arregalados fuzilavam Hermione enquanto jogou as cobertas ao chão, que deixava o quarto ainda rindo.** - Ela me enganou!!!!** - Ron virou-se para Harry pra reclamar.

**- Você só acorda assim, o que ela poderia ter feito?** - Harry ria, seguindo até seu malão. Imaginava se teria algum conjunto social o suficiente para a ocasião. Junto do malão estavam todos os presentes que ele recebera na noite anterior, e ainda não havia aberto.

Ron ainda resmungava e xingava enquanto deixava o quarto em direção ao banheiro com as roupas nas mãos. Percy não estava em sua cama também, com certeza foi um dos primeiros a acordar e se organizar.

Harry colocou o perfume de sua mãe cuidadosamente sobre um presente que parecia macio o suficiente e começou a caçar em seu malão roupas sociais. O único conjunto que ele tinha assim eram suas vestes formais usadas no quarto ano, pedidas pela escola para o Baile de Inverno, mas agora com 17 anos, com certeza aquelas vestes estariam pelo menos 5 dedos acima de suas canelas e pulsos. Completamente inútil. Harry se sentou no chão, começando a pensar. Não poderia ir com jeans e camiseta velhos de Duda para um casamento, seria uma falta de respeito grande demais com os Weasley. Por que ele não tinha pensado nisso antes? Teve alguns dias na casa dos Dursley, se tivesse pensado poderia ter ido antes ao Beco Diagonal e comprado algo... além do presente, que ele não havia comprado para Gui e Fleur. Se ao menos já tivesse licença para aparatar poderia ir ao Beco e voltar sem ninguém nem perceber. Harry se sentia bastante inútil nesse momento, e não sabia o que fazer. Poderia pedir algo emprestado a Ron, mas provavelmente ele não teria, e se tivesse ficaria grande demais, já que Ron era quase 2 palmos o tamanho de Harry. Algum dos outros irmãos de Ron também poderia ter, mas Harry não gostaria de ter de pedir a eles. Desconsolado Harry bufou, e começou a abrir alguns presentes. Talvez tivesse alguma idéia...

Distraído, ele abriu o presente de Tonks e Lupin. Encontrou um livro grosso, com o título "Truques marotos para marotos de truz", junto de um cartão:

_"Esse livro foi uma grande inspiração quando seu pai e Sirius decidiram criar o mapa do maroto, Harry. Foi dele também que tiramos o título do nosso grupo. Espero que goste. _

_Lupin._

_PS: É MUITO DAHORA, Harry! Lê e me diz o que achou!!_

_Tonks"_

Sorrindo, Harry colocou o livro junto dos outros que levava à mala. Mais tarde com certeza iria querer ler. Dentre diversos presentes encontrou mais livros, bolos e doces, um suéter da senhora Weasley ("Poderia ter sido um terno esse ano" - Harry pensou, inconformado) e alguns artefatos das Gemialidades Weasley. Foi quando viu um pacote peculiar embrulhado em papel azul que Harry abriu quase por último. Dentro de uma caixinha, havia uma pequena pedra quadriculada cor de jade presa em uma gargantilha de prata. Porém o que chamou mais a atenção foi o cartão.

_"Feliz aniversário... espero que esteja bem, Harry. Estou te mandando um amuleto de jade, tomara que seja útil. Caso você venha a se machucar, qualquer tipo de ferida, da mais leve a mais profunda, se estiver usando o amuleto, ela vai se fechar em segundos, e a dor passa quase que instantâneo. Eu costumava usar desde pequena quando ganhei do meu pai, mas acredito que seja mais útil a você, nos dias em que vivemos._

_Carinhosamente,_

_Cho."_

Um presente de Cho? Era a mesma Cho que Harry estava pensando? Só poderia ser, ele só conhecia uma garota com esse nome... Harry achou bastante estranho estar recebendo um presente da garota, nos termos em que terminaram o tumultuado namoro há um ano atrás, sem mesmo terem trocado palavras durante o sexto ano inteiro de Harry. Ele sentiu um leve desconforto nas entranhas enquanto observava a pedra. O poder dela parecia muito com as lágrimas de uma fênix, só que em maior efeito, o que interessou muito a Harry para sua jornada em busca das Horcruxes, que afinal, começaria em muito breve. Sem pensar demais no assunto, ele passou o amuleto pela cabeça e deixou-o preso ao pescoço, enquanto voltou a abrir mais presentes. Um deles, tinha o papel pardo, era maleável ao toque enquanto Harry o desembrulhava, onde ele encontrou um colete leve e fino, feito de um tecido semi-transparente num tom azulado. Era de Hermione.

_"Tenho pensado muito em tudo que te ocorreu esse ano que passou, e na missão que nos espera em poucos dias. Procurei em todos os meus livros o que poderia vir a ser útil na sua jornada, considerando o que já sabemos que nos espera pela frente. Decidi que não há presente mais útil pra você esse ano, Harry._

_Esse colete vai te proteger contra inferis caso eles entrem no seu caminho mais uma vez. Ao tocarem seu corpo, vão sentir-se como se você tivesse tacado fogo contra eles, de imediato se afastam e os outros nem se aproximam. É muito raro, eu só consegui encontrar em uma loja bruxa na Bulgária em uma visita que fiz ao país nessas férias._

_Afetuosamente,_

_Hermione."_

**- Obrigada Hermione...** - Harry disse a si mesmo, admirando o colete aos sorrisos. Estava se sentindo cada vez mais equipado, o que trazia uma grande força de vontade a Harry. Afinal, sua jornada começava a ganhar esperanças de vitória. A vingança por todos aqueles que foram meramente arrancados de seus destinos por capricho de Voldemort e seus seguidores estava próxima.

Por último faltava um pacote, o qual Harry tinha deixado o perfume de sua mãe em cima. Colocando este cuidadosamente dentro da mala entre as roupas para não quebrar, ele abriu o último embrulho. Não conseguiu acreditar no que seus olhos mostravam: VESTES BRUXAS SOCIAIS! Os olhos de Harry brilharam intensamente, incrédulo.

_"Achei que ficaria bem em você pro casamento do Gui assim que bati os olhos na vitrine da Madame Malkin. Claro, se já tiver outras, não precisa usar. Espero que goste, sinceramente._

_Ginny."_

Sentindo sua respiração travar dentro dos pulmões, Harry leu o bilhete duas vezes seguidas. Era dela... parecia ter lido sua mente. Por mais que tivesse ganhado presentes de extremo uso, presentes mágicos e divinos, naquele momento em específico ele não queria nada mais do que aquelas vestes bruxas que Ginny o dera. Sorrindo como uma grande criança feliz, Harry seguiu para o banheiro - já vazio - e em 10 minutos saiu pronto, descendo as escadas d'A Toca em direção à cozinha.

Esta estava bastante tumultuada, a mesa, a pia e algumas cadeiras estavam repletas de bandejas de comes e bebes feitos pela senhora Weasley quais Fred e George já atacavam às escondidas quando cumprimentaram Harry.

**- Bonitão, hein?? Curti o detalhe da camisa.** - George disse rindo a Harry quando atravessou o caminho para o jardim da casa com Fred. Realmente ele estava bem. Sua calça era comum, porém a camisa era preta e detalhada em babados estilo medieval, usando por cima uma capa semelhante a um longo sobretudo negro de veludo com um forro em azul-musgo, apesar de não ter gola. A única coisa que destoava ali eram os cabelos desalinhados, mas sabendo que não tinham jeito Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar arrumá-los.

Ele seguiu o mesmo caminho dos gêmeos, desviando de alguns docinhos na cadeira à frente, e se deparou com uma claridade intensa que fez seus olhos quase se fecharem. Não deveria passar das 9:00h da manhã ainda, mas ao invés de se deparar com um longo canteiro de flores apenas, Harry encontrou diversas cadeiras distribuídas em um círculo com diversas fileiras igualmente por um longo caminho, onde a outra ponta interna do círculo encontrava-se um grande arco de flores brancas que brilhavam dourado magicamente. Haviam diversas pessoas em grupos conversando, quais Harry nunca viu antes. Algumas de cabelos tão vermelhos como qualquer um dos Weasley, outras bem distintas, mas ele não pôde deixar de reparar que havia um grupo de moças simplesmente estonteantes a um canto do jardim conversando em francês. Harry não soube quanto tempo perdeu imaginando como seria capaz de arranjar um par de alianças e pedir para cancelarem o casamento de Gui com Fleur, já que, obviamente agora era ele que estaria se casando com uma delas - ele não sabia qual ainda - quando sentiu duas mãos tapando seus óculos e um corpo o puxando para trás rapidamente. Sua visão foi liberada novamente, e totalmente confuso Harry se virou para ver quem foi capaz de afastar ele de uma cena tão divina, quando um grande montante de saliva travou em sua garganta, o impossibilitando de falar. Era Ginny que havia o puxado de volta para dentro de casa, e agora o observava rindo. Não poderia estar mais deslumbrante. Ela usava um vestido dourado destacando bem suas curvas. Harry notou a leveza dele à brisa que batia em suas pontas, próximo aos joelhos da Weasley mais nova, e os cabelos vermelhos presos para cima em um coque arranjado em flores deixava seu rosto mais vivo, ressaltando os olhos.

**- Vejo que conheceu as primas da Fleur já... tivemos que prender o Ron dentro do quarto dos meus pais pra ele parar de recitar declarações de amor eterno.** - ela contou prendendo um riso, mas Harry ainda se sentia incapaz de falar. Ao invés disso apenas fitava aqueles olhos acastanhados, procurando a voz no fundo da garganta. Como o silêncio se colocou entre os dois incomodamente, o sorriso do rosto da garota se amarelou, e um tom mais rosado tomou seu rosto. Harry não conseguiu sustentar aquele olhar durante muito tempo, preferindo admirar o soalho da cozinha, enquanto sua mão foi prontamente levada à nuca entre seus cabelos desarrumados.

**- Você ficou bem com a roupa... espero que tenha gostado...** - ele ouviu a voz de Ginny, e fez um esforço maior para engolir aquilo que lhe travava.

**- Ah, eu gostei sim... muito obrigado... eu não saberia o que fazer se não fosse o seu presente. Você também está... está muito bonita...**

**- Obrigada... Ah, que isso Harry, foi tão simples... não consegui pensar em nada tão "mirabolante", a Hermione e o Ron já haviam feito isso por mim...** - Ela o encarava atentamente, e Harry sentiu um gelo deslizar por sua coluna ao que a mão de Ginny subiu em sua direção. Por um momento pensou que ela fosse lhe acariciar o rosto, uma idéia frustrada quando de fato Ginny nem chegou perto de sua face.

**- Muito bonito! Nunca te vi usando antes... é novo?**

**- Ahn?** - Harry olhou para baixo, e viu que ela se referia a corrente que usava em seu pescoço com a pedra jade que Cho lhe dera. - **Ah... é sim, estava entre os meus presentes, ganhei da Cho de ani...versário...** - sua voz perdeu um pouco a força após ter dito o nome de sua ex-namorada, ao notar que Ginny pareceu ao mesmo tempo surpresa e desapontada.

**- Ah, aí está você!!** - Hermione entrou na cozinha nesse exato momento, fazendo tanto Harry quanto Ginny a olharem de imediato. Devia estar se referindo a Harry, já que ao ver Gina parou estática.** - Ah, eu posso... voltar depois...**

**- Não precisa Mione, eu preciso levar isso aqui lá pra fora...** - Ginny pegou nas mãos uma bandeja de salgadinhos e deixou a cozinha.

**- Eu não queria atrapalhar, desculpe...** - Hermione tinha um olhar sentido para Harry. Estava muito bonita também, em um vestido longo arroxeado e brilhoso, os cabelos presos para trás com o detalhe de uma rosa branca os prendia.

**- Não atrapalhou. Mesmo!** - ele ressaltou quando ela tomou um ar incrédulo.** - Mione, agente não está mais juntos... não tem o que ser atrapalhado.**

**- Bom... se você diz... eu precisava mesmo falar com você. E com o Ron, mas aquele energúmeno não consegue ver uma saia mais curta que já começa a sair gritando pelos ares igual uma grande lesma saltitante, não é mesmo?** - agressiva, Hermione aumentou um pouco o tom da voz quando falou do amigo de ambos. Harry riu do termo.

**- Hermione, até eu perdi meus sentidos... Não foi uma saia curta qualquer, elas devem ser descendentes de veela, dá um tempo!**

Hermione nada fez além de bufar, e resmungando algo onde Harry só conseguiu distinguir "garotos!", ela passou à frente em direção ao quarto em que Ron estava trancado.

**- RONALD, você PROMETE não entrar em pânico e sair correndo atrás das primas da Fleur se eu abrir essa porta??** - Hermione perguntou de uma forma meio bruta demais, ao ponto de vista de Harry, quando chegaram lá.

**- Ah, mas faça-me o favor, abre logo essa m-**

**- PROMETE?** - a garota estava tão agressiva que Harry deu dois passos para trás, um tanto assustado. Houveram uns três segundos de silêncio, antes da resposta sem ânimo do outro lado.

**- Prometo...**

**- Se você sair corren-**

**- PROMETO!!** - Ron tomou o mesmo tom, e Hermione então destrancou a porta, entrando no quarto junto de Harry. Ron estava sentado na cama dos pais emburrado, usando roupas bastante semelhantes as de Harry, tirando que sua camisa era creme e sem babados (o trauma fora grande demais em seu quarto ano pra aceitar qualquer babado depois daquilo), e sua capa era inteiramente preta, por dentro e por fora. Porém a expressão do garoto mudou ao ver Hermione entrando no quarto, Harry conseguiu reparar que seus olhos analisaram a amiga por completo, e seu rosto tomou um certo rubor.

**- Certo... agora que estamos sozinhos, posso falar pro Harry algumas novidades que tive nesses últimos tempos...** - Hermione sentou-se na cama ao lado de Ron, e Harry recostou à parede de frente aos dois, cruzando os braços. **- Eu estive procurando novidades sobre R.A.B, como prometi...**

**- E???** - Harry perguntou sentindo uma onda de animação tomando seu corpo.

**- ...Nada ainda Harry, sinto muito...** - ela disse entristecida, mas ao perceber o efeito desastroso de suas palavras continuou. **- Mas consegui informações tão valiosas quanto, com certeza vão ser muito úteis na nossa caça, tanto pelo R.A.B, quanto pelos Horcruxes...**

**- Eu ainda acho que vocês não deveriam ir, isso é um problema meu, um perigo meu, e não cabe a v-**

**- Não adianta... será que você não percebeu ainda que nós vamos com você até o fim, Harry?** - Hermione disse, o encarando profundamente. Harry sentiu o rosto aquecer, e um sorriso tomou seus lábios, ainda que ele negasse a si mesmo a necessidade que tinha de ambos amigos estarem ao seu lado num momento como esse. Tinha amigos fiéis, parceiros... fosse o que fosse. Mas a inquietação tomava sempre o corpo de Harry ao imaginar os amigos deixando seus destinos, para acompanhá-lo.

**- Se algo acontecesse com vocês... eu não sei como seria capaz de seguir em frente...**

**- Seria tão capaz quanto é agora. E escuta, não vai acontecer nada que não seja pra acontecer... tudo pra você conseguir vencer você-sabe-quem no fim, Harry. Tudo.** - Ron havia se levantado, estava a sua frente. A emoção tomava Harry por dentro e por fora, mas foram os olhos de Hermione que sutilmente marejaram.

**- Então... bem... como eu dizia...** - ela tentou esconder a emoção, fazendo Harry sorrir. **- Enquanto estive na Bulgária para visitar o Vítor no início das férias-**

**- VOCÊ O QUE?!?!?!** - Ronald pasmou ao que Hermione dissera, a encarando boquiaberto e de olhos arregalados. O susto da garota foi tanto que ela levou a mão ao peito num pulo.

**- Ai Ron... o que f-**

**- VOCÊ FOI PRA BULGÁRIA VISITAR O KRUM???**

**- Eu... bem, fui, eu...**

**- Ah, vá pra p...** - os dois não conseguiriam saber quais foram as palavras que seguiram, pois Ron saíra do quarto extremamente irritado, batendo a porta com força às suas costas. Hermione pasmou encarando a porta, e quando seus olhos encontraram os de Harry, já derramavam lágrimas por todo seu rosto, borrando a maquiagem sutil que ela usava.

**- O que deu nele??** - ela perguntou num tom de voz fino.

**- Ah... bom Hermione, eu acho que você não precisava ter falado sobre o Krum sabe...**

**- Qual o problema dele, afinal??? Ele esteve com a Lilá ano passado, ele esteve correndo atrás das primas da Fleur hoje mais cedo, ele... ele... SE ELE SENTE ALGO POR MIM POR QUÊ ELE NÃO FALA DE UMA VEZ E PÁRA COM ESSA IDIOTICE???** - a garota começava a se descabelar, o penteado soltando algumas mechas enquanto ela perdia a razão, numa mistura onde ele não conseguiu identificar bem se era irritação ou tristeza. Harry não conseguiu encontrar nada para dizer de imediato, perante aquilo. Era a primeira vez em sete anos, que sua amiga falava declaradamente sobre os sentimentos existentes entre ela e Ron.

**- ...E se ele disser, o que você vai fazer?** - após um certo momento ele perguntou, apoiando a mão sobre o ombro de Hermione e fazendo ela o olhar. Só encontrou confusão explícita dentro dos olhos castanhos dela, trêmulos.

**- E... eu? Ah, eu n... ah Harry, ele nunca diria, ele não s-**

**- Hermione, se o Ron te encostar na parede e disser que gosta de você, o que acontece?**

**- ...Harry eu... eu não... eu não sei, acho...** - Hermione olhava ao redor do quarto confusa, como se a resposta estivesse escondida atrás do armário.

**- Afinal, o que você foi mesmo fazer visitando o Krum nas férias?** - Harry perguntou num tom pacífico, afastando-se e se sentando na cama, mas sem desviar o olhar de Hermione. Queria encontrar a melhor forma de ajudar seus dois amigos, mas até agora só poderia ajudar se eles realmente quisessem isso. Hermione suspirou profundamente e se sentou ao lado de Harry na cama.

**- Se ao menos ele tivesse me deixado terminar de falar... eu iria dizer que o Krum me chamou para passar as férias com ele esse ano, mas fui junto dos meus pais pra lá. Eu e ele só nos vimos umas três vezes... e, o Vítor e eu conversamos sempre por cartas desde o 4º ano, sabe Harry mas... desta vez, com toda a situação de você-sabe-quem ter voltado e eu ter revelado a ele que não voltaria a Hogwarts esse ano pra te acompanhar onde quer que fosse, ele quis uma coisa mais séria comigo... pra poder estar do meu lado caso o pior acontecesse com alguém, e ele me apoiasse...**

**- O Krum está achando que eu vou ser derrotado, é isso?!**

**- Não Harry, não é isso!!!** - Hermione se exasperou, com temor que Harry também surtasse contra ela**. - Ele só... quis estar ao meu lado, se viesse a acontecer qualquer coisa de ruim que me afetasse, entende? ...Mas eu não aceitei. Nunca eu poderia aceitar namorar alguém assim... com esses sentimentos todos me... me deixando LOUCA!!!**

**- Você está querendo dizer que não aceitou porque não ama o Krum, não é mesmo?** - Harry perguntou firmemente.

**- ...Eu não sei... Eu tenho um grande afeto pelo Krum, de verdade... mas acho que é só isso. **

**- E por quem você tem mais do que afeto, Hermione?** - ele firmava os olhos nos de Hermione. Era vez de a garota falar de uma vez por todas. Ela o encarou, insegura, e quando seus lábios abriram-se para dar uma resposta...

**- O casamento vai começar... meu pai mandou chamar vocês.** - Era a voz de Ron, que abrira a porta com estupidez, falou com grosseria, e os deixou mais uma vez sem esperar. Hermione encarou o chão, respirou fundo e se levantou.

**- Vamos, Harry... depois do casamento conversaremos sobre a nossa missão...** - ela secava o rosto nas mãos, deixando o quarto, sendo seguida por um Harry preocupado com os sentimentos dos amigos. Já não eram brigas como as de antigamente... e Harry tinha medo de que a qualquer momento a relação dos dois desabasse de uma vez por todas.

Ao chegarem ao jardim encontraram este repleto de pessoas agora sentadas às cadeiras. Metade do círculo tinha ruivos de todos os estilos, mais vermelhos, alaranjados, aloirados, com sardas, sem elas, mas ainda assim olhando por cima ao menos, Harry não encontrou uma cabeça de outra cor. Na outra metade já não era a cor dos cabelos que chamava a atenção, mas a língua francesa falada em alto e bom tom por todos eles. Harry e Hermione se acomodaram em dois lugares que o Sr Weasley reservou ao lado dele bem próximo ao arco de flores, apesar de Ron ter feito questão de sentar-se com Harry ao seu lado, e a cabeça bem virada para as primas de Fleur que estavam no lado oposto, ainda que nenhuma delas tivesse ao menos notado. Harry não pôde evitar, e involuntariamente seus olhos buscaram por Ginny ao longo do jardim, mas ela não estava lá.

Foi o tocar de um sino pendurado do lado de fora d'A Toca que desviou todos de suas conversas paralelas, e Harry de sua atenção para uma mesma direção: os ares sobre suas cabeças. Todos ficaram em pé quando Harry viu a imagem de um grande cavalo negro alado vindo em direção ao centro do círculo, num pouso belíssimo; suas grandes asas assemelhavam-se demais às do Bicuço, e sua crista brilhosa destacava -se por seguir até próximo ao chão. Além das asas, seu tamanho o distinguia de um cavalo comum, sendo bem maior do que o normal. Harry viu pelo canto do olho uma Hermione boquiaberta, mas a atenção geral estava realmente centrada em quem acabara de descer do cavalo que se preparava para levantar vôo mais uma vez. Era Gui ladeado por sua mãe, bem menor do que ele, mas com um sorriso maior do que o próprio rosto. Os olhos de Molly estavam marejando, enquanto Gui a amparava, exuberando felicidade. Molly transpassou o arco e postou-se atrás deste, enquanto Gui manteve-se na parte da frente, virado para o círculo de pessoas e bem em frente à Harry. Sua capa era branca e bem firmada sobre as costas largas, amarrada frente ao peito, lhe dando um ar imperial. Os longos cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos contra o vento quando ele se posicionou em pé frente o arco de flores, e foi nesse momento que a visão de seu rosto ficou nítida. Muito diferente do belo Gui que Harry conhecera há alguns anos, este tinha deformações por toda a face, amostras da batalha contra Fenrir Greyback há alguns meses, que por mera questão de não ter sido em uma lua cheia não o transformara em lobisomem, apesar da aparência um pouco mais lupina que Harry podia notar por entre as marcas de sua face. Contudo em nada isso parecia abalar sua felicidade, o brilho em seu olhar no aguardo de sua noiva.

E com um toque a mais do sino, outro cavalo, este branco, irrompia pelos céus exuberante, trazendo preso em seus lados duas cabines grandes o suficiente para uma pessoa estar dentro de cada. Os sussurros e assombros de admiração foram altos e claros quando o cavalo pousou, e dele desceu uma Fleur mais do que divina. A noiva trajava um vestido longo em tons levemente perolados com pequeninas pedras de diamante na parte do busto, enquanto uma capa branca-transparente meramente prendia-se aos seus ombros. Seus cabelos loiro-platinados abriam-se contra o vento para trás, presos apenas por duas mechas pela metade formando uma trança fina para trás. Os olhos azuis firmaram seu noivo, e Harry não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao ver tamanha felicidade quando ambos deram as mãos em frente o arco de flores. Independente de qualquer batalha, ou perigo, eles estavam dispostos a ficarem juntos, acontecesse o que fosse. As risadas foram gerais quando Molly, que aparentemente seria quem estaria regendo aquele casamento, desabou em lágrimas antes mesmo do casamento começar. Mas Harry não conseguiu rir junto, pois sua atenção estava uma das cabines que encontravam-se presas ao cavalo alado de Fleur, de onde saíram de um lado Gabrielle, e do outro Ginny, ambas idênticas nas vestes que Harry já havia visto, antes do cavalo deixar o círculo como o outro fez. Uma coisa era ver a ruiva antes do casamento, e não conseguir manter um contato visual com ela por tempo o suficiente pela sensações que isso lhe causava, outra era estar ali entre uma grande multidão de cabeças e não conseguir se atentar a mais nada quando ela passou por ele quase que em câmera lenta para parar meramente ao seu lado, em pé, em frente a Gabrielle que fizera o mesmo ao lado de Fleur. Harry engoliu em seco, e respirou fundo quando sentiu a mão de Hermione em seu ombro como um consolo.

**- Bem, vamos começar?** - Molly disse numa fungada entre um grande sorriso.

**- Respira fundo, mamãe**. - Gui disse rindo, fazendo grande parte das pessoas o acompanhar.

**- Ah, meu filhinho, meu primeiro filhinho, virando homem...** - Molly deslizou a mão carinhosamente pela face de Gui sorrindo, e então postou-se novamente em seu lugar, logo atrás do arco que ficou entre o casal e ela. **- Ah, bem... meus dois queridos, vamos hoje ter uma união pra vida toda...**

_**"Temos vivido em tempos extremamente tortuosos, cada dia mais incerto que o outro, a não-certeza do acordar no dia seguinte tem massacrado a cada um e a todos nós. O fim ainda não é certo, e não está a nossas vistas, mas certamente é encantador que ainda assim exista algo tão forte e precioso, quanto o amor. Somente o amor seria capaz de vencer qualquer medo, qualquer insegurança, para fazer nascer uma união tão preciosa quanto a que hoje nós temos aqui.**_

_**E é por isso, que eu vos abençôo, com meu poder de mãe e sacerdotisa deste casamento, e faço de meu poder, o de vocês."**_

O sino tocou novamente três vezes, quando Harry notou que o arco havia tomado uma claridade intensa azul-esbranquiçada em seu interior, um facho de luz que transcendia sua visão. Molly tirou de dentro de sua capa duas cordas curtas brancas, e transpassando o facho de luz, ela segurou ambas por uma das pontas, e Gui e Fleur tomaram em mãos as outras duas pontas.

**- Que se dê início essa fusão de almas.**

Harry notou que às palavras de Molly, as cordas tomaram o mesmo brilho que havia dentro do arco. Gui e Fleur erguerem as mãos direitas até a altura de seus rostos, e cruzaram-nas pelos dedos, de forma que seus olhares eram fixos um no outro. Harry correu o olhar pela parte de trás da cabeça de Ginny, observando por um breve segundo seus cabelos. A voz gutural e delicada de Fleur fez-se presente, de forma que tudo ao seu redor foi silêncio para que suas palavras fossem ouvidas, em seu sotaque intensamente francês.

**- Todass as veces que eu escutu seus sussurros quebrrando o silêncio, me sintu calma. Seu gost en meus lábis me dá vida, me faz querrer nunca mais sairr desse encantamint que é te amarr. E encantada eu querro ficarr. Porrque estarr ligada a você mi liberrta... eu sou completament entregue aos seus poderres, e te faço hoje meu eterrno, Gui Weasley.**

E o único som bem claro foi o fungo do choro de Molly detrás da luz incandescente que vinha do arco. Gui suspirou profundamente, e respondeu:

**- Um dia me foi dito para tomar cuidado, para ficar atento... pois chegaria o dia em que você me prenderia por completo, me afogaria em sentimentos, e me derrubaria. Mas eu jamais me importei com o perigo, eu tinha que te conquistar. Simplesmente porque você me faz sentir vivo. E faço do hoje, meu destino até o fim. Eu te faço hoje minha eterna, Fleur Delacour.**

Dessa vez foi claro demais o choro de Molly, que se segurava para não transpassar aquele arco e agarrar os dois em um longo abraço. Os noivos voltaram-se para as cordas que tinham à mão esquerda, e começaram a trançá-la até a outra ponta. A cada trançada, mais intensa se tornava a luz que emanava das cordas que se tornavam uma só, até darem um nó ao fim. Molly então tomou ambas as extremidades entre suas mãos, e amarrou-as ao redor dos pulsos unidos de Gui e Fleur. Agora atados, os noivos deram um passo a frente, entrando no mar de luz que irradiava do arco de flores, e tornando tudo extremamente chocante à Harry. A luz que havia lá se dissipou, de alguma forma parecia ter entrado no corpo dos noivos, e agora sobre suas cabeças pairavam dois vultos esbranquiçados, girando e entrelaçando-se sem parar. Os dois mantinham as mãos juntas, e esticadas de frente para Molly, que agora tinha em mãos sua varinha, apontada diretamente para a corda nos pulsos dos dois.

**- Que de hoje em diante, seus caminhos estejam traçados e indissolúveis, em amor até o dia em que não mais a este mundo o outro pertencer. Que de hoje em diante, um possa conhecer ao outro melhor do que a si mesmo, assim provando a gemialidade dentre suas almas. A partir de hoje, selo para a eternidade um amor de vidas de ontem, hoje, e amanhã. À partir do dia de hoje, existe em vocês um elo, que baseado em forças do amor acima de todas as coisas, transfere a vocês poderes muito além do que os olhos serão capazes de ver. A partir de hoje, o elo matrimonial de Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour os torna um só. Bem vindos a eternidade... meus filhos.** - As últimas palavras de Molly foram lacrimosas, mas isso não afetou o feitiço que se seguiu. A corda que havia em seus pulsos brilhou tão intensamente, que perdeu sua forma física e tornou-se meramente luz. Quando essa luz perdeu força, já não havia mais corda alguma lá, apenas as mãos unidas de Gui e Fleur, e os vultos que pairavam agora ao redor dos dois, rodeando-os.

Gabrielle e Ginny aproximaram-se do casal trazendo um par de alianças douradas, quais eles trocaram em total silêncio, e no segundo em que a aliança havia se fixado em ambas as mãos, os vultos pairaram no ar, e mergulharam contra o corpo de cada um, deixando-nos estáticos por alguns segundos, de olhos arregalados.

**- O que aconteceu??** - Harry perguntou nervoso à Ron em um sussurro.

**- As auras deles foram unidas. Eles estão sentindo pela primeira vez dentro de cada um, um pouquinho do outro. **

Aos poucos os sorrisos invadiram à face dos dois, e com um sorriso extraordinário, Fleur jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Gui e lhe deu um profundo beijo espetacular. A onda de palmas foi imediata enquanto o círculo de pessoas se desfazia, a maioria se amontoando para dar os parabéns aos noivos. Harry foi puxado por Ron para trás para sair do meio das pessoas, e foi acompanhado por Hermione.

O trio adentrou a cozinha, e por um momento Ron permaneceu de costas para os dois, com as mãos nos bolsos e a cabeça levemente baixa. Harry e Hermione se encararam em confusão, e apesar de ela ainda estar um tanto quanto abalada pelo acontecido anterior ao casamento, deu dois passos à frente, e tocou o ombro do ruivo.

**- Ron... você está bem?**

O ruivo se virou lentamente, o rosto coberto de lágrimas, mas um sorriso tolo brincava entre seus lábios.

**- Desculpem... eu sempre choro em casamentos. - foram as palavras que trouxeram uma nova descontração para os três, enquanto Hermione e Ron se abraçaram no meio da cozinha, e Harry ria.**

_NOTA: Se possível, ouçam a música "Aquarius", da banda Within Temptation ao ler a cena do casamento. É o tema de fundo._

_Imagem da corrente que Cho deu a Harry (tire os espaços para poder vizualizar): http :// i178 . photobucket . com / albums / w252 / KikaChang / jadeamuleto . jpg_

_**Só um pequeno adendo: Eu não posto mais caps caso não tenha comentários... eles já estão prontos, mas poxa... ó.ò Não custa nada... isso motiva as pessoas, e é muito chato ter que combrar alguém, quando agente se esforça pra passar um trabalho à público.**_


End file.
